Dudas, verdades y sufrimientos
by WandaDido
Summary: [¡ACABADO!] Conan empieza a deseperarse por no encontrar el antídoto... pero pronto tendrá oportunidad de conseguirlo... porque le encuentra la pista a la Organización, pero... no todo es tan fácil como parece... ¡¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!
1. Default Chapter

NOTAS: Wenísimas!! Aki Táigrïn Dido ^o^!! Vaya, hace poco que he descubierto estos foros y como escribí este fanfiction hace unos meses (que me costó lo suyo... ^.^U) pos he decidido subirlo... espero que os guste, tuve algunas opiniones y me dijeron que estaba bien... ^.^ Dejad R/R que siempre hacen mucha ilusión y no cuesta nada, abajo a la derecha... ^_~ así también podré saber vuestras opiniones... ahí va!!  
  
Capítulo 1: ¿Ran?  
  
Conan se despertó con el teléfono. Éste sonó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el único que podía cogerlo. Se levantó apresurado y contestó. Era Heiji, desde Osaka, que le preguntaba cuándo volvería a hacerle una visita porque hacía tiempo que no se veían.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no vienes tú? -le preguntó Conan irónicamente.  
  
- No me lo digas dos veces que ya sabes que me encanta ir a Tokyo, además así Kazuha habla con Ran, que desde la última vez se han hecho muy amigas... ¿sabes por qué? -hubo un silencio- y hablando de Ran... ¿se lo has dicho ya?  
  
- ¡Ja! -rió Conan- como si fuera tan fácil, siempre estás igual.  
  
- Lo es, simplemente tienes que decírselo. ¿Acaso el gran detective le teme a su novia?  
  
- Y dale... no tiene nada que ver con eso -Conan se interrumpió, le había parecido oír un ruido proveniente de las escaleras que subían hasta la oficina pero Ran no podía ser porque había quedado con Sonoko y no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas y Kogoro tampoco porque estaba de viaje y no llegaba hasta dentro de unos días... tal vez fuera un cliente, pero tampoco podía ser porque la oficina estaba cerrada. Después de este breve razonamiento decidió que no era nadie y continuó.  
  
- Hattori, tú no lo comprendes, después de todo lo que ha pasado, de las cosas que me ha dicho Ran y de todo lo que le he mentido siendo Shinichi, si se lo digo ahora no sé lo que será capaz de hacerme... ¡¡es capaz de dejarme sin cabeza!! Es mejor que cuando encuentre el antídoto, que Ai lo está buscando, Conan desaparezca tal y como llegó.  
  
- De verdad, a veces no te entiendo.  
  
Continuaron hablando un rato más hasta que a Heiji le fue a buscar Kazuha para comprar los regalos de Navidad y se despidieron.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Conan después decidió ir a visitar al Dr. Agasa. Cuando llegó no había nadie, debía de haber ido a comprar algo o a alguna reunión científica, pensó. Ya que estaba allí entró en su antigüa casa. La cerradura estaba un poco oxidada pero la abrió fácilmente, llegó a la conclusión que tendría que cambiarla.   
  
Su casa estaba bastante polvorienta, a pesar de que a veces iba a limpiarla con el profesor. Al cerrar la puerta y quitarse la bufanda notó algo extraño, se acababa de apagar una luz al final del pasillo. En seguida fue corriendo hacia allí y encendió la luz de nuevo. El que había entrado sin permiso tendría que estar en algún lugar de esa sala escondido pues las ventanas estaban cerradas y eran demasiado pesadas como para haber abierto una y escapado sin hacer el menor ruido y por otra parte nadie había salido de esa estancia. El cuarto en realidad prácticamente carecía de muebles salvo un par de sillones antigüos cerca de la chimenea y una mesa en el centro, con sillas alrededor, luego un par de estanterías repletas de libros de su padre. Después de un vistazo general no vio a nadie. El único lugar donde podría estar alguien escondido era detrás de las largas cortinas, que estaban corridas, así que se acercó despacio seguro de que lo pillaría. Justo cuando iba a abrir una de ellas alguien echó a correr hacia la salida desde otro punto de la habitación, por la penumbre no supo ver quién era pero logró salir de la habitación seguido por Conan muy de cerca. La sombra se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta pricipal y se giró, dejando perplejo a Conan.  
  
- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
- He venido a ver la biblioteca para consultar un libro, el profesor me dio permiso para que entrar cuando quisiera -respondió Ai.  
  
- Este profesor... -murmuró Conan entre dientes.  
  
- Al oirte entrar me asusté pensando que sería alguien de la organización, por eso me escondí, y con la escasa luz que hay aquí dentro no te reconocí.  
  
- ¿Y qué libro querías consultar? -dijo Conan ya más relajado y guiándola hacia la biblioteca.  
  
- Uno sobre las partículas subatómicas -contestó acercándose a él para ir a su paso.  
  
- Que sepas que prácticamente sólo hay libros de misterio y de ese estilo, mi padre sólo sabe llenar la biblioteca de ellos.  
  
- Lo sé, recuerda que ya he estado en tu casa antes... de conocerte, quiero decir.  
  
En la biblioteca no estuvieron mucho tiempo, tan sólo buscaron el libro y lo cogieron de una estantería que estaba bastante elecada por lo que necesitaron una escalera. Salieron de la casa y fueron a la del Dr Agasa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un par de horas más tarde Conan entraba por la puerta de la oficina, al parecer Ran ya había llegado a casa pues estaba su abrigo colgado del perchero, Conan hizo lo mismo con el suyo.  
  
- ¿Ran? ¿Estás en casa? -le sorprendió que estuviera todo tan tranquilo- ¿Ran? -se acercó a su habitación, que tenía la puerta cerrada - ¿Ran, estás ahí?  
  
- Sí -contestó secamente desde detrás de la puerta- no me encuentro bien, si tienes hambre, sobre la mesa está tu cena.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -se ofreció Conan intentando abrir la puerta.  
  
- ¡¡No entres!! -gritó Ran desde el interior, su voz había sonado como si hubiera estado llorando.  
  
- Ran, ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Conan preocupado sin saber qué hacer.  
  
- Sí, solo quiero estar sola. Déjame -a Conan le sorprendió su respuesta, nunca antes la había visto comportarse de esa manera. Así que decidió dejarla sola.  
  
Cenó preocupado por la reacción de Ran pero no pudo encontrarle explicación alguna. Fue a junto de ella después.  
  
- Ran... -comenzó. Al no oír contestación supuso que se habría quedado dormida.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente Conan se levantó temprano a pesar de que estaba de vacaciones de Navidad. Desayunó y le extrañó que Ran no se hubiera levantado aún pero pensó que sería mejor no molestarla. Cuando acabó de vestirse fue a su dormitorio y le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta que se marchaba pues había quedado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ran no había dormido en toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que había descubierto aquella misma tarde. Había quedado con Sonoko en una cafetería y al ver que llegaba tarde la llamó por teléfono a su casa, la hermana le dijo que la había llamado un chico que acababa de conocer y que se había ido con él... así que Ran había decidido volver a casa, a ver si Conan la quería acompañar a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Mientras subía por las escaleras había escuchado a Conan hablar con alguien por teléfono y lo había descubierto todo. Al principio no se lo había creído pero luego todo le encajó a la perfección, no entendía muchas cosas pero eso podría alegrarse. Ahora se dirigía a casa del Dr Agasa, él se lo explicaría todo. Llamó al timbre y al momento el profesor le abrió la puerta, como si la esperara.  
  
- Vaya, hola Ran, pensé que sería Ai -dijo amistosamente.  
  
- ¿Ai no está? -preguntó Ran aceptando la invitación y entrando dentro.  
  
- No, se acaba de ir, quedó con Conan en el centro compercial -explicó Agasa mientras traía un poco de café para los dos.  
  
  
  
- Mejor... quería hablar contigo -dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café caliente para entrar en calor, era una mañana muy fría- quería preguntarte dónde está Shinichi -dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos y muy segura de sí misma y de lo que le iba a decir.  
  
  
  
- Eh... bueno pues Shinichi... -se revolvió un poco en su asiento a causa de la profunda mirada que la muchacha le estaba dirigiendo- La verdad es que hace tiempo que no me llama, no sé dónde estará... jejeje -rió nervioso- que día más frío, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
- No cambies de tema, lo sé -respondió agresiva.  
  
- ¿Saber... saber el qué? -dijo Agase cada vez más tenso.  
  
- Bueno, pues lo que tú y... ¿cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Conan... o Shinichi?   
  
NOTASs: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!! Hehehe, habrá descubierto Ran la verdad o Agasa sabrá ocultar la verdadera identidad de su amigo¿? ô_ó xD Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo... y otras muchas cosas más sobre esta historia!!! Que por cierto... es, como ya dije, de hace unos meses, ahora acabo de publicar otra titulada "El descubrimiento" (título la mar de penoso, lo sé, pero no se me ocurría otro... V_V) y trata de lo mismo, de si Ran descubre a Shinichi o no (me repito pero es que toi emparanollada con ese tema, jajaja xDD. Pero decir que son dos historias completamente diferentes!! ^.~) Me gustaría que también lo leyérais... eh¿? ^.^ En fin, acabando ya... un besazo a tod@s!! Y gracias por leer este fic, dejad review piiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzz!! *_* que me encantan... n_n   
  
  
  
Fdo: Táigrïn Dido 


	2. Descubrimientos

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...  
  
  
  
Ran va a visitar al profesor Agasa a su casa proque quiere averigüar unas cosas...  
  
- ¿Saber... saber el qué? -dijo Agase cada vez más tenso.  
  
  
  
- Bueno, pues lo que tú y... ¿cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Conan... o Shinichi?   
  
CAPÍTULO 3: DESCUBRIMIENTOS  
  
  
  
- ¿¡Cómo!? -dijo el profesor poniéndose en pie de un salto- No... no sé a qué te refieres.  
  
- No juegues conmigo, ayer escuché a Conan hablar por teléfono... y sé que era sobre eso, no entiendo qué habrá pasado pero algo me dice que aquí hay gato encerrado, siempre habéis sabido ocultarlo mintiéndome pero ahora ya lo sé -hizo una pausa pues los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas, cogió aire y continuó- Odio a Shinichi y ahora que sé quién es y lo que ha estado haciendo... ya no hace falta que siga en mi casa... puede venir aquí a vivir contigo o volver a su casa, me da igual-dijo profundamente herida, casi sin poder articular palabra.  
  
- Oye Ran, no es lo que parece -la consoló el profesor sintiendo el duro momento por el que estaba pasando, sabía que algún día ocurriría esto, se lo había advertido a Shinichi un montón de veces.  
  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Acaso no me ha estado mintiendo sólo para aprovecharse de mi? Y yo siempre preocupándome por él... -dijo secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le tendían.  
  
- No sabes por lo que ha tenido que pasar, sin duda ha sido un golpe mucho más duro para él. Por lo menos de principio -explicó para ayudar a su amigo y a la chica.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Acaso eso no... -dijo enfadada.  
  
- Te equivocas Ran -la interrumpió- ¡Shinichi no te dijo nada porque no quería ponerte en peligro!  
  
- ¿En peligro? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica bailándole en los labios, aún temblorosos- Vaya excusa más tonta.  
  
- Sí, lo que le pasó no es nada fácil de resolver -se detuvo, dudaba si contar o no lo que habían estado guardado en secreto durante tanto tiempo. Miró hacia Ran, que aguardaba su explicación en silencio, pero su cara hablaba por ella, finalmente se decidió- Un día una organización le dio a Shinichi un veneno que supuestamente tendría que haberlo matado pero que en lugar de eso lo hizo encoger al tamaño de un niño de seis años, los componentes de esa organización no pueden descubrir que Shinichi en realidad sobrevivió a aquel veneno porque entonces irán a por él para matarlo, en ese caso harían todo lo que fuera para atraparlo, aunque tuvieran que asesinarnos a ti o a mí o a quien fuera para lograrlo. Ese es el motivo por el cual no te dijo nada, para protegerte -concluyó pensando en cómo reaccionaría ella.  
  
Ran se quedó en silencio un momento, no sabía lo que creer después de tanto tiempo y de tantas mentiras, pero optó por hacerle caso al profesor de momento... aunque dudosa... y enfadada.  
  
- Entonces... ¿Shinichi está en peligro? -preguntó temerosa y casi olvidándose de todo lo que le había hecho.  
  
- No, por ahora no. Tiene que econtrar la organización para lograr el antídoto, aunque Ai y yo ya estamos intentando encontrarlo. Es muy arriesgado y peligroso.  
  
- ¿Ai y tu? -preguntó Ran asombrada.  
  
- Es que... bueno, Ai... eh... -volvió a dudar- Ai es la que creó el veneno que le dieron a Shinichi para matarlo pero...  
  
- ¿Ai? ¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡¡Si es una niña!! -Ran cada vez entendía menos.  
  
- En realidad Ai tiene vuestra edad, era un miembro de la organización pero escapó de ella antes de que la mataran y para eso tuvo que beberse el mismo veneno, dándose cuenta de que no fuincionaba. Como no sabía a quién acudir fue en busca de Shinichi... y ahora vive aquí conmigo, para ayudarlo a él en todo lo que pueda. Se han hecho muy buenos amigos a pesar de las circunstancias.  
  
- Así que Ai hizo eso... -dijo Ran preocupada mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse.  
  
- Ran -la llamó justo antes de que abriera la puerta- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Shinichi?  
  
- No lo sé, creo que no, quiero descubrir unas cosas por mi cuenta... tú tampoco le digas nada, por favor -le pidió al tiempo que se abrochaba el abrigo.  
  
- Está bien, no le diré nada... por ahora -aceptó el profesor.  
  
- Muchas gracias por contarmelo todo, ahora estoy mucha más tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe, claro. Adiós -respondió cerrando la puerta.  
  
Al salir de allí decidió ir al centro comercial a buscar a Conan.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Cuando Conan vio a Ran acercarse se alegró de verla tan alegre, parecía otra persona. Ai tambien lo notó y se lo dijo a Conan.  
  
- Hola Ran -saludaron Conan y Ai a la vez.  
  
- Hola, ¿qué estabais haciendo?-preguntó Ran llegando por fin junto a ellos.  
  
- Vinimos a... -comenzó Conan- a comprar unos juguetes -respondió rapidamente poniendo su cara infantil.  
  
- ¿Y Henta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko? -quiso saber.  
  
- No vinieron -dijo Ai con su misma seriedad de siempre.  
  
- ¿No será que querían dejaros a los dos solos? -se arriesgó a preguntar Ran- Ai es una chica muy guapa, ¿no es así Conan?  
  
Conan se quedó en silencio, rojo, sin saber qué decir. Ai tampoco dijo nada, ni esperó a que Conan contestara.  
  
- Yo tengo que irme ya. Conan... ¿mañana...? Tal vez tenga un juguete nuevo muy divertido -dijo Ai a modo de mensaje.  
  
- Supongo que si. Hasta luego.  
  
Ai se giró y se fue por donde había llegado Ran, que la miraba recelosa. Sentía envidia de ella, sabía lo que le pasaba a Shinichi y podían hablar abiertamente, en cambio Shinichi no le decía nunca nada... y además Ai parecía el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Shinichi, misteriosa, guapa y muy inteligente... ahora se sentía celosa.  
  
- Me alegro de que estés mejor Ran -le dijo Conan interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos.  
  
Ran lo miró ahí, de pie junto a ella, a la persona que más necesitaba y amaba y había extrañado. Sin poder contenerse se agachó y abrazó fuertemente a Conan, controlándose para no llorar, pero no lo logró y una lágrima resbaló por su fría mejilla. Sentirse tan cerca de él le resultaba reconfortante aunque no lo entendía muy bien. Conan a su vez estaba perplejo por la reacción pero no dijo nada ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que Ran estaba llorando. Después de un momento Ran le propuso ir de compras. Pasaron por varias tiendas y compraron regalos para Kogoro y Agase, y Conan también para su madre.   
  
Cuando llegaron a casa se sintieron aliviados pues allí hacía mucho menos frío que en la calle, incluso había empezado a nevar un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar las aceras blancas.   
  
- Qué bien se está aquí dentro -comentó Ran mirando cariñosamente hacia Conan que a su vez tambien la miraba.  
  
Ran se moría de ganas por preguntarle millones de cosas a su recién aparecido Shinichi pero sabía que no debía hacerlo todavía, debía de ser paciente y esperar.  
  
- ¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó a Conan mientras éste se sentaba en el salón a ver un poco la tele.  
  
- No mucha, tomé algo mientras estaba con Ai -le contestó cambiando de canal.  
  
- Conan -comenzó Ran- ¿Ai... te gusta?-dijo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le contestase afirmativamente, después de todo les había pasado lo mismo y se apoyaban el uno al otro.  
  
Él tardó un poco en contestar pero se giró hacia ella, que tenía cerrados los ojos.  
  
- No -le dijo simplemente, haciendo que en la cara de Ran se dibujara una sonrisa de alivio.  
  
- ¿Seguro? -quiso asegurarse de que no le estaba mintiendo.  
  
- Bueno... sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -quiso saber Conan.  
  
- No, por nada, -se hizo la despistada- es que haceis muy buena pareja, sois muy parecidos y... teneis cosas en común, ¿no?   
  
- Supongo que si -dijo sin darle la más mínima importancia.  
  
Ran, de nuevo aliviada, se alegró de su respuesta, aunque no confiada. No podía estar muy segura pero de todas formas se relajó. Por un momento se le ocurrió que a Ai sí podía gustarle Conan, después de todo ella sí que sabía que era Shinichi. Esto la preocupó, estando siempre juntos como estaban podía pasar lo que fuera. Y la forma de mirarlo...   
  
Al día siguiente Ran salió temprano de casa para hacer unos recados y cuando Conan se levantó estaba solo en casa. Iba a irse a casa del profesor Agase tal y como Ai le había dicho cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Heiji.  
  
- ¡Eh, Kudo! Adivina dónde estoy -dijo entre risas desde el otro lado de la cabina.  
  
- Dímelo tú, no soy adivino -contestó Conan siguiéndole el rollo.  
  
- Vaya, yo que pensé que el mejor detective del este lo sabría... creo que te había subestimado.  
  
- ¿En Tokyo? -preguntó Conan sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
  
- Exacto, mira como cuando quiere el niño es listo -alabó Heiji mientras parecía estar hablando con alguien por detrás- Espera Kazuha, ahora te dejo hablar... oye Kudo... -la voz de Heiji se interrumpió un momento.  
  
- ¿Conan? -se oyó una voz de chica- soy Kazuha... ¿Ran no está?  
  
- No, se ha marchado -contestó Conan cercionándose de que su abrigo no estaba.  
  
- Vaya... -dijo Kazuha decepcionada pasándole de nuevo el auricular a Heiji, que la miraba con mala cara.  
  
- Kudo, vamos ahora mismo hacia ahí, espéranos, ¿eh? -dijo justo antes de colgar y dejando a Conan con la palabra en la boca, como siempre.  
  
Al poco tiempo entraban por la puerta de la oficina Heiji y Kazuha con varias maletas detrás de ellos. Iban a quedarse varios días pensó contento Conan, así tendría con quién entretenerse, eso le alegró.  
  
- Oh, qué bien se está aquí -comentó Kazuha frotándose las manos al quitarse los guantes.  
  
Conan pensó en la razón por la cual todo el mundo decía lo mismo al entrar en la oficina, tenían encendidas varias estufas y el frío de la calle no penetraba en la estancia pero en cualquier casa ocurría eso mismo.  
  
- ¿Dónde tenéis pensado dormir? -preguntó Conan ofreciéndoles un poco de chocolate caliente que acababa de hacer, era una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer bien.  
  
- En algún hotel supongo -contestó Heiji mirando para Kazuha y aceptando de buena gana la taza humeante.  
  
- Kogoro no está y a Ran no creo que le importe que os quedéis aquí con nosotros -los animó Conan.  
  
- Buena idea -dijo Heiji alegrándose y empezando a canturrear por lo bajo.  
  
- No, no hace falta -se apresuró a contestar Kazuha, dándole una patada en la espinilla a Heiji, que hizo una mueca de dolor- no queremos molestar.  
  
En ese momento entró Ran por la puerta, que al ver a Kazuha allí sentada se acercó corriendo a abrazarla. Las dos comenzaron a hablar muy rápido por lo que Conan y Heiji las dejaron a un lado.  
  
- Al final has venido... -le recriminó Conan en broma echándose hacia atrás sobre el sofá.  
  
- En realidad fue Kazuha la que insistió en venir, yo sólo se lo comenté ayer y hoy muy temprano me llamó y me dijo que iba a venir a Tokyo y que si la acompañaba... ¡no me iba a negar! -añadió Heiji mirando a Ran y a Kazuha, que seguían a lo suyo- Por otra parte me apetecía cambiar un poco de aires... creo que podremos quedarnos varios días.  
  
- No hay problema, si no es aquí vais a mi casa, que está vacía -sugirió Conan.  
  
- Genial -exclamó Heiji.  
  
- Bueno, nosotras vamos a hacer la compra -interrumpió Ran.  
  
- Sí, volveremos dentro de un rato -dijo Kazuha sonriendo.  
  
Conan y Heiji asintieron a la vez.  
  
- Pues sí que ha cambiado Kazuha... antes parecía que no podía ver a Ran delante y sin embargo ahora mírala -comentó Heiji- No la entiendo -dijo al cabo de un rato moviendo la cabeza.  
  
- Acostúmbrate a eso, todas son iguales.  
  
- Jejeje, créeme, lo sé.  
  
Una hora más tarde las chicas aún no habían llegado y ellos se preocuparon así que decidieron ir a buscarlas al súper. Salieron de casa tan tapados que apenas podían ver por los ojos. Entraron en el supermercado pero no estaban. Salieron y estuvieron dando vueltas cada vez más preocupados, fueron a las tiendas más próximas pero no había ni rastro. Había comenzado a nevar un poco más fuerte que antes y volvieron a casa para ver si ya habían llegado. Entraron y las chicas ya estaban allí, esperándolos y con cara de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber dónde os habíais metido? -gritó Ran, dejando su papel de anfitriona para otro momento- ¡¡Estábamos preocupadas!! -miró alternativamente a los dos, que estaban completamente empapados y sin saber qué decir- Hattori eres un inconsciente, Conan todavía es un niño pequeño -dijo agachándose para quitarle la ropa mojada.  
  
- Ran, es que no llegabais y fuimos a buscaros, con este día... -comentó Conan.  
  
- Además, ¿Dónde estabais? -quiso saber Heiji, mirando para Kazuha, que observaba absorta a Conan- ¿Kazuha?  
  
- ¿Qué? -respondió reaccionando y acercándose a su vez a Heiji para despojarlo también de la ropa mojada- estás empapado -murmuró.  
  
- Podéis ducharos si queréis, sino os cojerá el frío -ofreció Ran.  
  
- Ran, Hattori y Toyama... ¿pueden quedarse aquí? -preguntó Conan.  
  
- Supongo que sí pero... ¿cómo dormiremos? Solo hay tres habitaciones -dijo Ran un poco a lo suyo.  
  
- Kazuha en una, tú en otra y yo y Conan en la que queda -respondió Heiji todo contento.  
  
- ¿Y Conan? -dijo Kazuha- Puede que haya tormenta... ¿No tendrá miedo? ¿No sería mejor que durmiera con Ran? -dijo mirando hacia ella con una mirada más que superficial.  
  
Conan y Ran se pusieron muy colorados, sobre todo Ran, que se apresuró a replicar.  
  
- No, Conan puede dormir con Hattori.  
  
- Sí, no le tengo miedo a las tormentas -dijo Conan con voz infantil- aparte Heiji me protegerá de los malos -rio Conan muy puesto en su papel de niño pequeño y comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor del detective de Osaka, que lo miraba divertido, intentando no reirse.  
  
- Lo que podemos hacer sino es hablar con Kudo, a lo mejor podemos quedarnos todos juntos en su casa ¿no os parece buena idea? -soltó Heiji de pronto.  
  
- ¿A casa de Shinichi? -preguntó Ran- Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, la casa es muy grande y es mucho más fría.  
  
- ¿Muy grande? -dijo Kazuha- ¿Cómo de grande? -miró hacia Ran, que hacía un gesto con la mano- ¡Caray... ya me gustaría a mí vivir ahí!  
  
- De acuerdo -aceptó Heiji algo resignado- aquí no creo que pasemos frío, sino dormimos todos juntos y listo -dijo sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
Kazuha se puso colorada esta vez.  
  
- En las noticias dijeron que se acercaba una fuerte ola de frío y que era posible que hubiera algún tornado -comentó Conan repitiendo lo que había  
  
escuchado tan solo unas horas antes.  
  
- Bueno, vamos a preparar la cena -dijo Ran empujando a Kazuha delante de ella hacia la cocina.  
  
- Nosotros vamos a ducharnos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Conan se despertó movió a Heiji, que continuaba duermiendo. El detective de Osaka protestó pero no se levantó así que Conan decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más. Salió de la habitación donde habían dormido Hattori y él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Todo estaba en silencio, parecía que las chicas tambien dormían. Miró el reloj; las 10:46. Cogió el teléfono y marcó apresuradamente.  
  
- ¡Qué tal profesor! ¿Se puede poner Haibara? -se interrumpió un momento- ¿De verdad? -hubo silencio- Sí, sí, espero -parecía que el profesor había ido a buscar a Ai, que debía de estar en otra parte, al poco Conan continuó- ¿Haibara? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? -de nuevo silencio- ¡¡Vaya, genial!! Está aquí mi amigo de Osaka... sí, del que te había hablado. El que me dio aquel licor que me hizo volver a la normalidad durante unas horas -explicó mirando hacia atrás por si había alguien- Me parece bien, pues ahí estaremos entonces. A las cinco, de acuerdo -y colgó el auricular más contento de lo que esperaba y con un ansia que casi no le dejaba mantener la calma.  
  
Entró en la habitación de nuevo, esta vez Heiji estaba incorporado en la cama, vistiéndose.  
  
- ¡Eh, Kudo! ¿A qué viene esa cara?  
  
- Pues... que a lo mejor mis problemas se resuelven de una vez por todas -se señaló Conan a sí mismo poniendo una amplia sonrisa- Haibara ha encontrado algo, una pista sobre la nueva localización de la Organización... está segura de que es ahí, o que por lo menos allí encontraremos pistas, iremos esta tarde a ver. ¿Querrás ayudarme?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -dijo Heiji poniéndose en pie y guiñándole el ojo a su colega.  
  
- Supongo que no -volvió a sonreír Conan dejando a Heiji que le tocara la cabeza en señal de apoyo y aprovechándose de su corta altura.  
  
NOTAS: Juas, jeje, os ha gustado¿? Aqui van 2 capítulos, lo que pasa es que los he fusionado... regalito de Navidad xDD FELICES FIESTAS A TOD@S!! n.n Pasadlas mu felizmente con vuestras familias, amigos, novi@s... ^o^ Y entrad bien en el año 2004!! Nus leemus pronticu ^.^ Besiñus.  
  
EN EL PRÓXIMO... ¿Logrará Conan volver a su estado normal?  
  
Este episodio es extra-largo, jejeje. POr cierto, muchisimas asias por los R/R!! Me hacen muxa ilusion n.n Si, CiNtUrO-ChAn (tardo muchisimo en poner aki tu nick, con eso de las mayusculas y minusculas, jajaja ^^U) puedes subir mis fcs a tu web, jeje, no hay problema ^.^, y asias a sonia por ser la 1º en poner el review :D y a Aoko-Chan... ^_________-^ 


	3. Fuego

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...  
  
  
  
Después de hablar con el profesor Agasa y Haibara por teléfono, Conan entra en la habitación que comprate con Heiji de nuevo, esta vez su compañero de Osaka se estaba incorporado en la cama, vistiéndose.  
  
- ¡Eh, Kudo! ¿A qué viene esa cara?  
  
- Pues... que a lo mejor mis problemas se resuelven de una vez por todas -se señaló Conan a sí mismo poniendo una amplia sonrisa- Haibara ha encontrado algo, una pista sobre la nueva localización de la Organización... está segura de que es ahí, o que por lo menos allí encontraremos pistas, iremos esta tarde a ver. ¿Querrás ayudarme?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -dijo Heiji poniéndose en pie y guiñándole el ojo a su colega.  
  
- Supongo que no -volvió a sonreír Conan dejando a Heiji que le tocara la cabeza en señal de apoyo y aprovechándose de su corta altura.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: FUEGO  
  
Los dos salieron de la habitación. Heiji se acercó al cuarto de Kazuha para despertarla.  
  
- Kazuha -llamó- ¡¡Kazuha!! -no hubo respuesta- ¿Kazuha? -iba a abrir la puerta cuando se abrió la de la habitación contigua.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Heiji? -preguntó ésta frotándose los ojos y cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
- Ah, nada, era para despertaros. Ya son casi las 11, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no?  
  
- Sí, iré a despertar a Ran, la pobre no ha dormido nada bien esta noche -y entró de nuevo, cerrando la puerta.  
  
Heiji se sentó junto a Conan. Deseaba ayudar a su amigo pero no creía que pudiera encontrar a la Organización tan facilmente, seguramente seguirían una pista falsa hacia ningún lado después de lo cual Shinichi se sentiría abatido y desanimado... pero tenía plena confianza en él a pesar del poco tiempo, relativamente, que había transcurrido desde que se conocían. Sus mentes muchas veces parecían estar coordinadas a la perfección, y esto lo había sorprendido la primera vez.  
  
- ¡¡Buenos días!! -saludó Kazuha ya más despierta y animada que antes- ¿Qué haremos hoy? Me apetece acercarme a Shibuya a comprar los últimos regalos de Navidad... ¡¡podíamos ir allí esta tarde!!  
  
- Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas... Hattori puede acompañarme, así vosotras estaréis tranquilas -dijo Conan alegremente mirando a Ran salir de la habitación.  
  
- Buenos días -saludó Ran- ¿Qué decíais?  
  
- Les estaba contando que podíamos ir a Shibuya, ¿a que si? -le explicó Kazuha asintiendo.  
  
- A mí me parece buena idea, lo pasaremos genial -dijo Ran.  
  
- Pero yo... -empezó Conan- estoy ocupado, no puedo ir con vosotras.  
  
- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ran.  
  
- Es que Haibara tiene que enseñarme un juguete nuevo -mintió Conan un poco nervioso.  
  
- ¿Y tú Hattori? -dijo Ran intentando controlar su sorpresa y a la vez su tristeza.  
  
- Yo acompaño al crio, para que no le pase nada -dijo Heiji cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza sin darle importancia.  
  
- Si no quieres acompañarnos dínoslo pero no fingas que prefieres ir con un niño a jugar antes que estar con nosotras... -dijo Kazuha enfadada hechándole una mirada fulminante a Heiji.  
  
- Yo... esto... ¡¡no quise decir eso!! -se disculpó algo molesto.  
  
- Da igual, puedo ir yo solo -comentó Conan decidiendo de antemano que no le ocurriría nada- Ir los tres de compras.  
  
Finalmente quedaron así, irían Ran, Kazuha y Heiji de compras a Shibuya, mientras, Conan visitaría a Ai para saber lo que ella había descubierto sobre la Organización. Se despidieron en la puerta de la oficina.  
  
- ¡Hasta luego! -dijo Conan moviendo la mano mientras echaba a correr en la dirección contraria a la que los demás iban.  
  
- ¡¡Oye!! -gritó Heiji, haciendo que Conan parase en seco y se girase para mirarlos- Ten mucho cuidado -dijo muy serio guiñándole el ojo, cosa que sorprendió a Kazuha. A Ran en cambio le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y dio un paso como si quisiera seguir a Conan pero Kazuha, sin darse cuenta de esto, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.   
  
Ran estuvo callada un buen rato pensando en lo que podrían haber significado las palabras de Hattori "Ten mucho cuidado" no podía quitárselas de la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo importante que tenían que hacer Haibara y él... ?   
  
- ¿Ran? -la llamó Kazuha quitándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Por dónde vamos ahora?  
  
- Ah, si, es por aquí -dijo ella señalando por la calle de la derecha.  
  
El resto del trayecto estuvieron hablando los tres de cosas sin importancia, pero Ran y Heiji no se quitaban a Conan de la cabeza... por razones muy distintas. Kazuha era la única que estaba disfrutando realmente de la tarde.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Conan llegó rápido a casa del profesor, llamó al timbre y enseguida le abrió él mismo, en pocas palabras Haibara le contó todo lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. Había estado en internet contrastando los datos que tenía guardados con los de un mapa de la ciudad y se dio cuenta de dónde podían estar escondidos.   
  
- Y eso es todo -finalizó Haibara- Es muy posible que estén allí, les había oído mencionar el lugar pero no sabía exactamente dónde estaba... hasta ayer. Podemos ir ahora mismo, no creo que haya ningún problema. A fin de cuentas cuando me lo contó mi compañero me dijo que no todos los miembros de la organización sabáin de la existencia del pasadizo y que además ese lugar es normalmente utilizado como almacén.   
  
- Tened mucho cuidado, os buscan a los dos... especialmente a ti -dijo Agase mirando a Conan, que parecía revolverse dentro de su propio cuerpo- Llevad los intercomunicadores conectados y avisadme si pasa algo. Vendré enseguida. ¿Seguro que no queréis que os acompañe?   
  
- No, no queremos arriesgarnos a que te vean a ti también... en el peor de los casos. No te preocupes, tendremos cuidado -le dijo Conan guiñándole el ojo y saliendo por la puerta del coche detrás de Ai, que miraba en todas direcciones, buscando la casa.  
  
  
  
Media hora más tarde Conan y Ai estaban justo al lado de un enorme edificio prácticamente derrumbado, ocultos tras unos arbustos, casi frente a la puerta principal. Dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la casa, encontraron una trampilla a unos metros de la casa pero fueron incapaces de abrirla. Allí parecía no haber nadie. Entraron una hora más tarde, era un caserón parecido a la casa de los Kudo, pensó Haibara, pero mucho más sombrío y frío, allí todo parecía superficial y apenas había muebles o adornos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que habitada no podía estar. Los primero que les llamó la atención al entrar fue que casi en cada esquina de las habitaciones había una botella de plástico llena de lo que parecía gasolina, intentaron establecer un modus operanti pero no lo consiguieron... Recorrieron toda la parte inferior, lo que les costó mucho tiempo pues apenas penetraba luz y sus linternas eran poco potentes para la ocasión. Subieron las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso, y decidieron separarse pues así tardarían mucho menos. Como llevaban los intercomunicadores si pasaba algo o veían alguna cosa extraña podrían avisarse.  
  
Conan comenzó por las habitaciones de la parte norte pero no encontró nada que diferenciara a esa casa de una normal deshabitada. No había ni trampillas ni nada por el estilo. Salió de allí muy decepcionado y aguardó a Haibara en la entrada principal. Mientras pensó en los posibles lugares. Se levantó y observó el entorno, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni pájaros ni otros animales, parecía demasiado tranquilo para ser un monte algo aislado, allí tenía que haber alguien viviendo, o por lo menos ocultándose... Ya había anocheciendo casi por completo y el frío era cada vez mayor cuando Ai salió de la casa, venía fatigada y nerviosa, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Conan esperándola.  
  
- He encontrado algo, es un pasadizo que va del piso superior a algún otro lugar, no sé dónde exactamente pero me resulta sospechoso. Intenté avisarte pero allí los intercomunicadores no funcionan -explicó Haibara mientras Conan la seguía hacia el interior de la casa.  
  
Subieron al piso superior y entraron en la zona donde Ai había estado investigando. Se metieron por una serie de habitaciones y fueron a dar a una enorme biblioteca antigüa con inscripciones en cada uno de los arcos de las puertas, estaban en latín. Aquella biblioteca eran tan grande que a penas podían orientarse pero Ai parecía saber al lugar exacto a donde se dirigían. Entraron en una sala llamada "Nocte petrae flamagem" con un espejo en el interior que la diferenciaba del resto. Haibara se detuvo frente al espejo y pulsando las letras correspondientes el espejo se movió y les abrió el camino. Conan la miró asombrado.  
  
- Me habían dicho la contraseña y al verlo la recordé -le dijo entrando cuidadosamente en el pasadizo que se les mostraba ante ellos ((esto queda un poco forzado, no¿? ^.^u)).  
  
Conan se adelantó a ella unos pasos. El pasadizo no pertenecía a la casa, era una especie de cueva que llevaba a algún sitio en particular, en lugar de ser artificial parecía natural pues las paredes eran casi de arcilla y continuaban bajando, casi en la oscuridad. Al fondo Conan creyó dislumbrar una luz, justo donde el túnel giraba. Bajaron unos metros más y se encontraron con una sala que, justo al entrar...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Ha... Haibara, corre!!!!! -gritó Conan empujándola de nuevo hacia el túnel y justo antes de que una puerta metálica los separase, quedando Haibara en el túnel y Conan en el interior de la habitación, encerrado...  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ya habían llegado a casa hacía casi dos horas y Conan todavía no habían llegado. Cuando Ran iba a llamar a casa de Agasa sonó el teléfono. Era él.  
  
- ¿Ran? -dijo el profesor- Mira, Conan se va a quedar en mi casa hoy, así que no te preocupes -le dijo algo nervioso- ¿Puede ponerse Hattori? -le preguntó antes de que la muchacha le replicase.  
  
- ¿Hattori? -dijo Ran extrañada mirando hacia el detective que estaba junto a ella, y le pasó el auricular.  
  
- ¿Si? Soy Hattori.  
  
- ¿Eres Heiji Hattori, verdad? -se aseguró el profesor- Me dijo Shinichi que te avisara si pasaba algo... el caso es que fue esta tarde con Haibara a una casa y... ahora no puedo contactar con ellos...   
  
- Está bien -dijo Heiji sin darle importancia para no preocupar a las chicas, que aguardaban impacientes junto a él- No se preocupe -forzó una leve sonrisa.  
  
- Supongo que no puedes hablar... no le digas nada a Ran, sal de ahí tan pronto como puedas, te espero bajo la oficina en quince minutos -resolvió Agasa.  
  
- De acuerdo -dijo Heiji antes de colgar e ignorando a Ran, que parecía querer volver a hablar por el teléfono.  
  
- ¿Qué quería el profesor? -le dijo curiosa.  
  
- Oh, nada en especial, quería hablar conmigo para conocerme -comentó sonriendo para que no se preocuparan y cogiendo su abrigo dispuesto a marcharse- Vamos a ir a cenar a algún sitio para poder hablar más facilmente.  
  
Kazuha lo miró desconfiada, lo conocía muy bien y notaba que pasaba algo raro... y grave. No era propio de él esa actitud.  
  
- Heiji -comenzó poniéndose entre la puerta y él- No nos mientas, sabemos que pasa algo, esta tarde estabas muy pensativo y ahora esta llamada sin sentido... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?   
  
- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Shini... a Conan? -se corrigió Ran temiendo lo peor y agarrando a Heiji por el brazo para que la mirara.  
  
- No ¡¡no es eso!! -mintió, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared.  
  
- Seguro que sí, voy a llamar al profesor, quiero hablar con él -dijo Ran temerosa marcando los números.  
  
- Ran, no -dijo Heiji sin saber qué decirle, su rápida mente estaba fallando en un momento crítico- Ya habrá salido de casa, estará de camino.  
  
- Bueno, pues ya que Conan no va a venir, vamos nosotras también -resolvió Ran mirando para Kazuha, que le daba su aprobación con la cabeza.  
  
- No -dijo simplemente Heiji esquivando a Kazuha y saliendo corriendo por la puerta de la oficina, cerrando tras de sí.  
  
Ran y Kazuha lo siguieron escaleras abajo pero ya no vieron a Heiji. Subieron rapidamente a coger sus abrigos y se escondieron en el portal, aguardando a ver algo. Al poco apareció Heiji, que subía a un coche, el de Agasa... Ran y Kazuha vieron la oportunidad y echaron a correr también, lograron entrar en el coche, no sin antes darles un susto a sus dos ocupantes.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Pero qué hacéis aquí!!!? -gritó Heiji enfadadísimo reprochándoles su comportamiento.  
  
- ¿Tú que crees? -le dijo Kazuha, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el asiento trasero, junto a Ran.  
  
- Bajad ahora mismo las dos -ordenó Heiji, no quería ponerlas en peligro- Tenemos mucha prisa.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Ran preocupada y con un hilillo de voz apenas audible.  
  
- Ran... -comenzó el profesor.  
  
- ¿Tan grave es para que no podamos ir? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Shinichi? -dijo mirándolos a los dos casi llorando.  
  
- No lo sabemos -contestó Agasa poniendo el coche en marcha y saliendo de la ciudad a toda prisa, sabiendo de antemano que no lograrían hacer bajar a las chicas del coche.  
  
El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ran lloraba mientras Kazuha la abrazaba y le decía que no era nada, que se tranquilizase que así iba a ser peor pero por la cara que llevaban el profesor y Heiji... dudaba.  
  
- Nos estamos acercando -dijo Agasa mirando de frente e intentando controlar el coche pese a las ráfagas de aire que lo azotaban.  
  
Heiji bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza por ella, había algo extraño en el aire.  
  
- Dese prisa, pero pare cuando estemos cerca, no podemos dejar que nos vean a nosotros también. Iré yo solo, vosotros os quedaréis aquí, si no he vuelto en media hora, llamad a la policía -dijo Heiji poniéndose en su papel de detective.  
  
- No, iremos contigo -presionó Ran sin importarle lo que le pudiera pasar a ella- Es de noche, no nos verán.  
  
- De eso ni hablar, si Kudo se entera de que te dejé venir conmigo no sé lo que me haría.  
  
- ¿Y yo? -preguntó Kazuha entrando en la conversación y tocándole el ombro a Heiji.  
  
- Tú tampoco vas.  
  
- ¿Y porqué? -quiso saber ella.  
  
- Porque lo digo yo. No te vas a poner en peligro innecesariamente. Y basta de tonterías -dijo para zanjar el tema, algo colorado, por suerte para él nadie lo notó- Profesor, que no salgan del coche.  
  
- ¡¡¡Mirad!!! -dijo Kazuha mirando por la ventana y señalando hacia la derecha- ¡¡¡Fuego!!!  
  
Todos se quedaron perplejos, de pronto había aparecido una montaña de humo desde detrás de una montaña.  
  
- Me temo chicos, que era ahí dónde íbamos -dijo Agase apretando el acelerador mientras se le pasaba por la cabeza Shinichi y Haibara.  
  
- No puede ser, no puede ser -decía Ran una y otra vez, llorando.  
  
En el momento en que pararon el coche, justo al borde del camino, la casa estaba ardiendo totalmente, una enorme humareda se elevaba unos 40 metros por encima de sus cabezas y se escuchaban pequeñas explosiones. ¿Cómo no la habían visto antes?  
  
- Ya decía yo que me olía raro -comentó Heiji echando a correr hacia la casa para buscar a Shinichi.  
  
Ran estaba paralizada, no sabía lo que hacer, Kazuha tampoco, pero el profesor se acercó a toda prisa.  
  
- Ran, ten confianza, Shinichi no dejaría que le pasase nada malo -le dijo a la muchacha mientras la reconfortaba rondeándola con el brazo.  
  
Heiji volvió con la mano en la boca y la cara manchada, tosiendo.  
  
- Es imposible entrar ahí dentro, todo está en llamas -les informó desesperado pensando en otra posible entrada.  
  
Una sombra empezó a dibujarse frente a ellos, casi venía arrastrándose, pero era de una persona, de un niño...   
  
A Ran se le salía el corazón del pecho, y sin poder resistirse corrió hacia la sombra, agarrando el cuerpo antes de que cayera, venía envuelto en una manta y al apartar las dobleces vio a Haibara. Todos los demás se pusieron a su alrededor. Heiji dio órdenes de que la dejaran respirar y de que se apartasen un poco, pero Ran no le hizo caso.  
  
- ¿¡¡Dónde está Shinichi!!? -le preguntó casi zarandeándola. Ella no contestó- Haibara... ¿dónde está? -entonces ella, luchando por la consciencia, señaló hacia la casa.  
  
  
  
- Está encerrado -dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos llenos de tristeza de Ran, antes de cerrar los suyos- Es imposible que escape...  
  
Ran quedó de piedra, como todos, pero se levantó de un impulso y echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa gritando su nombre. Justo antes de que entrara y se quemara, Heiji la detuvo, cogiéndola bruscamente del brazo.  
  
- ¡¡Ran!! -gritó, pero la muchacha parecía no escucharle, tan solo lo empujaba y le golpeaba para que la dejara libre- ¡¡¡¡¡RAN!!!!! -ella lo miró, deteniendo sus golpes- ¿Quieres morir tú tambien? -le preguntó Heiji clavándole la mirada.  
  
Ella sin saber qué decir se tiró al suelo, entre espasmos, con una vacío en el pecho que cada vez se hacía más y más profundo, se sentía como si estuviera cayendo a la nada y lo único en que pensaba era en Shinichi, sus ojos ahora parecían pozos sin fondo de los que brotaban lágrimas de tristeza y entre el humo casi no podía respirar, estaba comenzando a marearse... hasta que todo se volvió negro de golpe.  
  
NOTAS: Jeje, qué¿? xD Ha estado emocionante¿? :P Espero que sí!! ^.^ Aquí también van 2 capítulos y parte de un tercero, como este fic ya lo tengo terminado me da igual poneros un poco más ^.~ Jojojo... dejad R/R con vuestras opiniones, sean malas o buenas. A lo mejor no os gusta alguna parte o cosas así, y eso también ayuda a mejorar!!! n.n En fin, por esta vez ya me despido... un beso a tod@s!!   
  
Fdo: Táigrïn Dido 


	4. Desesperación

En el capítulo anterior...  
  
- ¿¡¡Dónde está Shinichi!!? -le preguntó Ran casi zarandeándola. Ella no contestó- Haibara... ¿dónde está? -entonces ella, luchando por la consciencia, señaló hacia la casa en llamas.  
  
- Está encerrado -dijo mirando fijamente a Ran a los ojos, antes de cerrar los suyos.  
  
Ran quedó de piedra, como todos, pero se levantó de un impulso y echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa gritando su nombre. Justo antes de que entrara y se quemara, Heiji la detuvo, cogiéndola del brazo.  
  
- ¡¡Ran!! -gritó, pero la muchacha parecía no escucharle, tan solo lo empujaba y le golpeaba para que la dejara libre- ¡¡¡¡¡RAN!!!!! -ella lo miró, deteniendo sus golpes- ¿Quieres morir tú también?  
  
Ella sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer se tiró al suelo, entre espasmos, con una vacío en el pecho que cada vez se hacía más y más profundo, se sentía como si estuviera cayendo a la nada y lo único en que pensaba era en Shinichi, sus ojos ahora parecían pozos sin fondo de los que brotaban lágrimas de tristeza ((vaya comparación más pobre me ha salido, lo siento -.-U)) y entre el humo casi no podía respirar, estaba comenzando a marearse... hasta que todo se volvió negro de golpe...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a Kazuha, estaba llamándola, también se notaba que había llorado. Se encontraba en el hospital, en una habitación individual. Sólo estaban ellas dos y a pesar de sentirse mal recordó todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes.  
  
- ¿Y Shinichi? -preguntó Ran poniéndose casi en pie de un salto- ¿Dónde está? ¡¡¡Quiero verle!!! ¿Dónde está? -al ver que su amiga no se movía la miró- ¡¡Dónde está!! ¡¡Kazuha!!  
  
- Ran yo... -dijo con voz débil y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue de abrazarla fuertemente para consolarla.  
  
- No... no, no... Kazuha, dime dónde está -no hubo respuesta- Por favor... por favor no...  
  
En ese momento entraron Heiji y el profesor, venían de ver a Haibara, que estaba un piso más abajo, en observación pues lo único que le había pasado era que había tragado mucho humo. Sus caras no parecían demasiado alegres con las noticias.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Shinichi? -preguntó Ran cuando Heiji se acercó a la camilla, esperando una respuesta.  
  
Los tres se miraron mutuamente para ver quién le decía la verdad. Finalmente fue Heiji quién se decidió, Kazuha se sentó en una silla y el profesor prefirió salir de la habitación. Heiji se sentó junto a Ran en la camilla y le agarró la mano. Ella tragó saliva fuertemente, odiaba las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza e intuía lo que le iban a decir, por lo que empezó a llorar antes de que Heiji comenzara.  
  
- Ran... -empezó Heiji afectado- Shinichi... -no era capaz de decirlo- Shinichi ha... bueno, no se ha encontrado el cuerpo pero aún falta mucho por buscar entre los escombros de la casa -dijo Heiji con la voz entrecortada sobre todo después de ver la reacción que estaba teniendo Ran, que parecía estar teniendo una especie de shock- Ran, ¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Heiji muy preocupado.  
  
Ran asintió con la cabeza, pero sin parpadear ni mover los ojos, era como si ahora que le habían confirmado sus sospechas todo su mundo se derrumbara definitivamente. No sentía nada, como si estuviera vacía por dentro.  
  
- Será mejor que te vayas Heiji -le dijo Kazuha muy bajito- Yo me quedaré con ella.  
  
Heiji aceptó y se fue de allí sin decir nada más y sin poder creérselo del todo, decidió llamar al profesor Agasa, que había vuelto a bajar para estar con Haibara. Una vez en el piso inferior Heiji entró de nuevo en la habitación de Ai, ella estaba despierta, no hablaba y parecía tener la vista perdida en algún punto lejano del cielo. El profesor estaba junto a ella, en silencio también, pero muy afectado.  
  
- Profesor, tenemos que avisar al padre de Ran... y a los de Kudo. Cuanto antes lo sepan mejor -dijo recordando lo que le habían dicho los bomberos la noche anterior "es imposible que haya alguien vivo ahí dentro" "¿pero no hay ninguna posibilidad?" les había preguntado "no, ni la más remota".  
  
Se sentían culpables los tres aunque por maneras deferentes. Agasa por haberles permitido ir aún sabiendo que era muy peligroso, Heiji por no haber acompañado a Shinichi aquella tarde y Haibara...  
  
- Es culpa mía -dijo despacio con la vista perdida, haciendo que Agasa y Heiji la miraran -Él me salvó... y por eso...  
  
- Cuéntanos lo que pasó Haibara -le pidió Heiji amablemente.  
  
- Estábamos dentro, abajo, y él me empujó... me salvó -decía- por eso yo escapé.  
  
- ¿Te empujó?  
  
- Sí, él me salvó, la puerta se cerró y él quedó atrapado, intenté que saliera pero me gritaba que escapara rápido, la puerta no se abría, no podía, era grande y no tenía fuerza... lo intenté hasta que oí una explosión, luego otra y otra... y él entonces... salí corriendo de allí, con la casa ardiendo y derrumbándose -dijo Ai llorando, tapándose la cara con las manos- Es culpa mía, debería estar yo muerta y no él.  
  
- Shiho -la llamó el profesor- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado.  
  
- Juro que encontraré esa Organización -dijo Heiji firmemente, pensando en alto. Se levantó y se fue.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Unas horas más tarde Kazuha salía de la habitación de Ran, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera estaba Heiji, parecía dormido, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó pensando en lo que pasaría si en vez de Shinichi hubiera sido él. Heiji se despertó de golpe y al ver a Kazuha abrazada a él sintió lo que estaba sintiendo ella.  
  
- No me iré Kazuha, no me iré -le susurró al oído dulcemente- ¿Cómo está Ran?  
  
- Se acaba de quedar dormida, lleva llorando todo el día a pesar de los calmantes -le explicó soltándolo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa- Está muy mal, ya no sé qué puedo hacer. ¿Has llamado ya a sus padres?  
  
- No, aún no. Creo que será mejor que los llame Agasa... y a los de Kudo también.  
  
NOTAS: Juas, pos aquí está este capítulo... espero que os haya gustado!! Pero... si no hay R/R suficientes no pondré el siguiente... V.V No cuesta tanto escribir una frasecita de nada y con eso hacéis feliz a esta escritora n.n así que ya sabéis, si queréis la continuación... review!! Sino escribidme a: akima_chan@hotmail.com Sayo ^.^ 


	5. ¿Esperanza? Entre la vida y la muerte

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: '¿Esperanza? Entre la vida y la muerte'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pasaron varios días y Ran continuaba igual, a Haibara ya le habían dado el alta pero ella seguía igual que cuando llegó o incluso peor, no comía nada y le habían tenido que poner el suero, apenas hablaba, ahora ni siquiera lloraba, simplemente estaba en silencio, pensativa. Habían ido a visitarla sus padres y Sonoko con algúnos amigos más pero no parecía importarle. Heiji y Kazuha no sabían si volver a Osaka o quedarse pero como Kogoro les había dado las gracias por cuidar de Ran mientras él no estaba se habían quedado en su casa de nuevo. No se había encontrado el cuerpo de Shinichi, los bomberos habían dicho que estaría calcinado y que sería prácticamente imposible dar con él. Kazuha se pasaba todo el día con Ran pues era con la única que hablaba mientras los demás no sabían lo que hacer para ayudarla.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y Shinichi? -dijo Ran al despertarse. Ver la habitación la hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Shinichi era... -comenzó Kazuha para animarla pero Ran la interrumpió.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No, Shinichi es -corrigió- No le gusta que hablen de él en pasado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kazuha comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad por su amiga. Entró Agase muy enrojecido, respirando sonoramente, miró hacia todos los lados de la habitación, en busca de alguien, al no encontrarlo preguntó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y Hattori? -dijo sonriendo, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas después de sentarse en uno de los sofás. Al ver que ella contestaba negativamente prosiguió- Traigo buenas noticias. ¿Puedes salir un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata? -dijo Kazuha sorprendida una vez fuera de la habitación.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Me han llamado los bomberos, llevaban varios días buscándonos pero con el follón habían perdido el papel con mi número de teléfono... -respiró pues estaba nervioso- ... resulta que encontraron a un niño, a Conan... a unos metros fuera de la casa, cerca de una trampilla, dicen que debía de haber salido por allí pero que como no podían contactar conmigo no pudieron avisarnos -Kazuha no podía creérselo, luchaba por no dejar allí al profesor hablando y entrar corriendo para contárselo a Ran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y dónde está? -preguntó Kazuha haciéndole ademanes a Heiji, que aparecía en esos momentos por el fondo del pasillo, éste se acercó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al ver la cara de Kazuha, tan alegre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Kudo está vivo -le explicó Kazuha conteniendo la emoción.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿De verdad? -dijo Heiji pegando un salto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno, yo no he dicho eso... -interumpió Agasa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡Genial, tenemos que decírselo a Ran enseguida! -propuso Kazuha abriendo la puerta de la habitación.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Espera un momento, ¿seguro que es buena idea? -le susurró.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Pues claro -dijo la muchacha antes de desaparecer en el interior de la puerta- No digas tonterías.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Toyama -la llamó el profesor, ella volvió a salir- No se lo digas, es mejor que lo vea ella misma, está en este mismo hospital.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Apenas cinco minutos más tarde acompañaban a Ran, que no sabía a dónde la llevaban. Buscaron la habitación donde Shinichi, o mejor dicho, Conan, se encontraba. Tardaron poco pues era una de las mayores ya que necesitaban bastante espacio para las máquinas que en esos momentos necesitaba el pequeño cuerpo del detective.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Dónde vamos? -preguntaba Ran una y otra vez, deseando volver a tumbarse en la cama para descansar, lo que menos quería y necesitaba era moverse.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ya lo verás -le respondía Kazuha guiándola detrás de Heiji y de Agasa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una vez encontraron el cuarto se miraron mutuamente, esperando para dar el primer paso. Tenían que tener cuidado, a lo mejor era peor para Ran ver a Shinichi muy mal.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que entre yo primero por si acaso -dijo Agase adelantándose y entrando en la habitación, que estaba prácticamente a oscuras.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Unos minutos después salió serio pero aliviado. Ran no entendía absolutamente nada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Podéis pasar -dijo abriéndoles la puerta y ayudando a Ran a entrar, pues dudaba de lo que estaba pasando allí.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudieron ver una cama al fondo de la habitación, junto a una ventana cerrada, con las cortinas corridas. Tan sólo una lamparita sobre una mesilla blanca alumbraba la estancia, y esta luz dejaba ver un cuerpo a primera vista inerte, de un niño. Heiji se adelantó cogiendo a Ran del brazo, que no dejaba de mirar hacia la cama.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Es Shinichi -dijo Heiji sonriéndole y empujándola un poco más, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta la cama.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Efectivamente allí había un cuerpo de un niño, la cabeza estaba completamente vendada y el cuerpo estaba tapado con unas mantas pero su corazón le había dicho a Ran que aquél era Shinichi. Alargó su mano temblorosa y tocó la del niño, estaba fría pero aún conservaba la vida, se notaba su respiración tranquila pero en ocasiones irregular.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Ran sin saber muy bien porqué.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Lo encontraron los bomberos... -Agasa le explicó brevemente lo sucedido.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? -dijo intentando controlar su voz para no llorar, lo había movido para que despertara pero no reaccionaba.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Está en coma -el profesor prefirió ocultarle el resto de la grave información.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
Entró un médico en la habitación, sorprendido por la presencia de gente se presentó como el doctor Fujiyama.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Hay algún familiar aquí?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No, pero yo respondo por él -dijo Agasa adelantándose.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- El niño está muy débil, cuando lo trajeron aquí tenía fuertes contusiones -dijo bajando la voz para que el resto no lo oyera, aunque no le sirvió de nada- según los bomberos posiblemente se le habría caído algo muy pesado encima, tiene fracturada una pierna, apenas respiraba al llegar pues había inhalado excesivo humo... pero a pesar de eso... bueno, nos ha sorprendido gratamente pues un niño de su edad jamás habría sobrevivido, han tenido ustedes muchísima suerte -el doctor Fujiyama hizo una pausa y anotó el nombre de Agasa- Bien, ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Hay posibilidades de que sobreviva entonces?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Suponemos que sí, aunque en estos casos nunca se sabe, puede estar en coma unos minutos más como dos meses... quién sabe, a lo mejor no despierta, aunque lo peor posiblemente ya lo haya pasado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Se va a despertar ahora -dijo Ran acariciándole la frente a Shinichi- Lo hará.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ojalá tengas razón jovencita -comentó el doctor- No debe de haber en esta habitación tanta gente, es mejor que se vayan a casa... os avisaremos de las novedades.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Está bien -aceptó Agase dádole la mano al doctor.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Yo me quedo -dijo Ran levatándose enérgicamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No, y tú menos que nadie, estás muy débil y cansada -Heiji negó con la cabeza.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Por cierto... ¿cúal es el nombre del niño? -interrumpió Fujiyama cuando estaba apunto de irse.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Edogawa, Conan Edogawa -le respondieron al instante.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Recordad lo que os he dicho... pero... tampoco os hagáis demasiadas ilusiones pareció dudar- Hasta luego -se despidió el doctor antes de desaparecer por la puerta en busca de otro paciente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, Kazuha se había acercado hasta la cama y estaba observando a Conan detenidamente, como si no lo conociera. Heiji también se acercó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Según parece ha tenido suerte... como siempre -comentó Heiji- Será mejor que alguien se quede con él y que el resto nos vayamos. Me quedaré yo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- De acuerdo -dijo Agasa- Yo tengo que estar con Haibara... aunque cuando le diga que Shinichi está vivo supongoque se repondrá más rápido -añadió entre risas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ran, volvamos a tu habitación -le dijo Kazuha.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No, yo me quedo con él, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte. Id vosotros.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Pero Ran... -comenzó Kazuha- ¡Estás débil!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ahora ya no, si me quedo junto a él estaré mejor, él me da fuerza -aseguró Ran mirando a Kazuha, que por un momento la comprendió perfectamente y aceptó su decisión.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Está bien pero me quedaré contigo... con los dos -se corrigió- Heiji, vuelve a casa que ya es tarde.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, volveremos mañana por la mañana.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una vez se fueron y se quedaron los tres Kazuha decidió dejarlos solos unos minutos y así aprovecharía para ir a avisar al médico de Ran que ésta estaba mejor y que si podía dejarla estar en aquella habitación.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ahora vengo Ran, si necesitas algo avisa a la enfermera, de todas formas no tardaré.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuando volvió Kazuha Ran no se había movido del sitio, pero se la veía mucho más animada, esto la alegró mucho y se pasaron prácticamente toda la noche charlando sobre cosas sin importancia. Ran no le soltaba la mano a Conan en ningún momento y comentaba las cosas con él como si pudiera oírla perfectamente, pudiendo llegar a contestarle en cualquier momento. A pesar del cansancio Ran no durmió esa noche, a la espera de que se despertara...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A la mañana siguiente llegaron Heiji y Kogoro, venían contentos, poco después también aparecieron Haibara y Agasa, ésta les pidió a todos que la dejaran a solas con Conan un momento, Ran puso objecciones pero finalmente accedió de mala manera.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Kudo, sé que puedes oírme. Gracias por salvarme la vida, te lo digo ahora porque luego no seré capaz de hacerlo. Tienes que recuperarte pronto para volver a ser el de antes, te prometo que encontraré el antídoto, lo haré por ti, sólo por ti. Si no te hubiera conocido... a ti te debo el seguir con vida -Ai se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta, Ran estaba allí, mirándola.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Hola Haibara -saludó amablemente mientras entraba, ya no podía fingir que estaba allí por casualidad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ai la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sin moverse del sitio, sentada junto a Conan se giró para verle la cara, estaba tranquila a pesar de los aparatos que le recorrían casi el cuerpo entero, parecía que estaba soñando dulcemente, se dio cuenta que podía no despertar nunca más.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Adiós -se despidió soltándole la mano y se fue molesta sin cruzar la mirada con Ran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ran ocupó entonces el lugar donde momentos antes había estado sentada Haibara, el sitio aún permanecía caliente. Se quedó mirando a Conan unos instantes y notó otra vez el vacío que hacía apenas un día la había machacado, se estaba yendo, el aparato que controlaba los latidos de su corazón ahora marcaba las líneas más débiles, ella se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo que estaba perdiendo la vida, no había movimiento, ni si quiera notaba el calor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles, estaba volviendo a pasar y ella no podía hacer nada, de un momento a otro llegarían las enfermeras. Se iba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Shinichi... no te vayas... por favor -pedía acariciando la cabeza del niño- No me dejes sola otra vez -repetía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡Apártese! -le gritó una enfermera arrancándole a Conan de sus brazos- Sáquenla de aquí inmediatamente -le ordenó a una enfermera bastante más joven que ella, de unos treinta años.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La enfermera cogió a Ran, que luchaba por quedarse junto a Conan, y la sacó de la habitación, entregándosela a una joven, Kazuha, que acababa de llegar con otro chico más.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Heiji asomándose por la ventanilla de la puerta de la habitación de Conan.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No lo sé, no lo sé... -dijo Ran abrazándose a Kazuha.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Los médicos mientras luchaban por salvarle la vida a Shinichi...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
NOTAS DE UNA ESCRITORA LOCA Y DESQUICIADA: Waaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaa!!! n___n Lo dejé en un punto interesante, no¿? xDD Que conste que este chap sale de la unión de dos (por eso tiene doble título; '¿Esperanza?' y 'Entre la vida y la muerte') y lo hice porque como hacía tiempo que no actualizaba... ^^U Aix, ná, que os queda sólo un capítulo para que sepáis el final de este Fic... ^.^ Para no variar espero que os haya gustado!! n.n Jejeje, y ya sabéis, R/R que sino... no subo el final... (juajua) soy malvada¿? ò_ó Nooooooooooo!! Pero me encantan los R/R y me hace muchísima ilusión leerlos, aunque sólo ponga 'hola' o algo así... animaros que no cuesta tanto... eh¿? :P Venga, ahora a cliquear sobre el 'Submit Review'... xDD  
  
Y qué tal¿? Y de exámenes¿? ¬.¬ Yo los acabaré dentro de 2 semanillas y pico, sobre el día 25!! Entonces seré plenamente feliz xD Hasta entonces me paso las tardes chapando... es horroroso!! ò.ó Sabéis lo que es estar estudiando historia de la filosofía y que te den 'martillazos' en la cabeza¿? xD Pues así estaba yo el otro día... Pero hay que pensar en positivo y... luego las vacaciones de Semana Santa (además yo me iré de viaje de fin de curso una semanita a Lisboa ^___^) ... VIVA!! Hay que disfrutarlas, eh¿? ^__^  
  
SOBRE 'EL DESCUBRIMIENTO' --- A causa de este agotamiento mental que tengo xDD (exámenes, trabajos... ) me falta la inspiración y ese fic está algo estancado... me estoy empezando a preocupar mucho V.V ni siquiera se me ocurren ideas estando en clase... será que los profesores están explicando cosas interesantes¿? ò.ò Lo dudo xDD Es cosa mía, jaja (me rio por no llorar -_-U)  
  
NOTICIAS: Jajaja, a esa falta de inspiración para acabar ese fic se le suma que ahora le estoy dando vueltas a otro... ya lo tengo empezado (naturalmente es de Conan ^.^) pero no creo que lo publique pronto porque quiero avanzarlo más y con esto de las clases no me queda tiempo ni para respirar, es un coñazo. Aún no le puse título pero aparecen Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha y Shiho... os prometo aventuras, celos y emociones fuertes... (o así espero que me salga xDD)   
  
Bueno, ahora sí que me despido... ^___^ Y si queréis hablar conmigo mandarme un mail o agregarme al MSN: akima_chan@hotmail.com  
  
FDO: Táigrïn Dido  
  
. 


	6. Un final

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Shinichi... no te vayas... por favor -pedía Ran acariciando la cabeza del niño que tenía entre sus brazos- No me dejes sola otra vez... -repetía sin dejar de llorar.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡Apártese! -le gritó una enfermera arrancándole a Conan de sus brazos- Sáquenla de aquí inmediatamente -le ordenó a otra enfermera bastante más joven que ella, de unos treinta años, que sujetaba una bandeja con material quirúrjico.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La enfermera cogió a Ran, que luchaba por quedarse junto a Conan, y la sacó de la habitación, entregándosela a una joven, Kazuha, que acababa de llegar con Heiji.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó el detective de Osaka asomándose por la ventanilla de la puerta de la habitación de Conan.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No lo sé, no lo sé... -dijo Ran abrazándose a Kazuha.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Los médicos mientras luchaban por salvarle la vida a Shinichi...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CAPÍTULO 7:   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Varias horas después pudieron volver a entrar en el cuarto, acababan de traer a Conan de la sala de operaciones, pues habían tenido que operarlo otra vez por un problema cardiovascular, una de las arterias se había obstruído a causa de la coagulación de la sangre que causaba uno de los medicamentos que le estaban suministrando. A Ran le dieron un calmante que la hizo dormir todo el día siguiente a la operación, pues estaba muy cansada. Cuando se despertó, ya en su casa, pidió regresar al hospital. Hablaron con el doctor Fujiyama, que les dijo que tendrían que seguir esperando pues continuaba en coma.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron Kazuha y Heiji a la habitación del pequeño, Ran estaba dormida, tumbada junto a Conan. La veían tan tranquila que tardaron un poco en despertarla.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando lleváis aquí? -preguntó bostezando cuando sintió que su amiga de Osaka le tocaba el hombro.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Desde hace un par de minutos -mintió Kazuha- ¿Cómo está?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Nada -dijo Ran desanimada controlando la voz para que no se le quebrara. Cada vez perdía más las esperanzas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y tú? -quiso saber Kazuha, interesándose por ella, algo que Ran agradeció con la mirada aunque no contestó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ven, vamos a desayunar algo a la cafetería, Heiji se quedará con Conan.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Las dos chicas salieron y los dejaron solos. El detective de Osaka se sentó en el sillón junto a Conan, que continuaba inmóvil, a hojear una revista para pasar un poco el tiempo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Kudo, despiértate de una vez, tu chica te está esperando. Además sino... ¿Con quién me compararán a mi? ¿Con el paleto ese de Kojiro Sutomu? Cada vez que lo veo... tú eres como yo por eso me caes tan... -dijo en voz alta, aunque luego se sintió ridículo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji notó algo que se movía en el lecho y lenvantó la vista de la revista, Conan estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios como cuando está a punto de resolver el misterio que llevará al verdadero asesino a la cárcel.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Así que con Sutomu, eh? -le dijo sonriendo el pequeño detective.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué haces despierto? Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás despierto? -preguntó Heiji poniéndose en pie casi de un salto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Llevaba despierto un rato, desde antes poco de que llegárais -le informó cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza, hizo una mueca de dolor por la postura forzada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y cómo no nos avisaste? -quiso saber incrédulo apartando la revista a un lado. Ahora estaba aún más sorprendido.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Estaba pensando -contestó simplemente sin darle importancia.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Esto es genial, iré a avisar a Mouri -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, que en esos momentos se abría bruscamente y golpeaba a Heiji fuertemente y lo lanzaba al suelo sin remedio...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
En el umbral aparecieron los padres de Shinichi, Yusaku y Yukiko, venían llenos de bolsas repletas de otras bolsas a su vez. Se quedaron asustados al ver a Heiji tirando en el suelo, frotándose la nariz, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se disculparon por haber entrado así.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡Shinichi, hijo! -dijo Yukiko abalanzándose sobre Conan, que se alegraba de verlos allí- Me alegra tanto de que ya estés bien, ayer nos llamó Agasa y nos dijo que estabas en el hospital, menudo susto nos llevamos, intentamos venir en el momento pero estaban todas las plazas del avión ocupadas, con esto de la Navidad todo el mundo quiere volver con la familia... teníamos dos pasajes reservados para la semana que viene para así poder pasar las Navidades contigo pero claro, no íbamos a dejarte solo en este estado una semana más... y dime, ¿cómo te encuentras? -preguntó finalmente, después de volver a tomar aire para recuperar la respiración normal.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ya estoy mejor -dijo sonriendo, celebrando que Agasa no les hubiera dado todos los detalles de lo ocurrido- Papá, ¿qué tal tu novela? ¿Has acabado ya?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Casi está, cuando la tenga serás el primero en leerla -le contestó aceptando su brusco cambio de tema- A tu madre no le gusta demasiado pero nunca le hago caso en esas cosas, siempre le ve errores -comentó rascándose la cabeza.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji mientras había ido en busca de Ran y Kazuha, que estaban desayunando en la cafetería. No les dijo nada, simplemente que subieran. Sonreía tontamente y Kazuha supo que algo había pasado. Una vez en el pasillo dejaron que Ran, bastante decaída y sin la energía que la caracterizaba, encaminara la vuelta a la habitación, ya delante de la puerta oyó voces en el interior, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Abrió la puerta de par en par, pero despacio.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Hola Ran -saludó Yukiko al reconocerla. Se acercó a ella, que no dejaba de mirar hacia la cama.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno, nosotros vamos a comer algo que con el desfase horario... -sugirió Yusaku frotándose la barriga y saliendo de la habitación, llevándose a su mujer con él, que intentaba permanecer en la habitación el mayor tiempo posible.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ran continuaba inmóvil frente a la puerta. Heiji se le acercó y la empujó hacia el interior del cuarto, cerrándole la puerta. En ese momento pudo ver por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, los ojos de Shinichi abiertos, ahora se daba cuenta, eran los de él, nunca debía de haber dudado. Estaba recostado en la cama, devolviéndole la mirada dulcemente, aguardando. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, podía oír la respiración de Shinichi a pesar del monótono ruído de las máquinas y del leve barullo del pasillo aunque lo que sin duda más notaba era su corazón, al galope en su pecho, intentando salir. Y ahora... él levantaba su mano para que se acercara, Ran corrió, pero la coordinación de sus piernas falló por la emoción que la embriagaba y tropezó y apunto estuvo de caer, pero la cama la retuvo. Se abrazó a Conan. No, pensó, a Shinichi, y notó de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo y de su corazón, ahora sí que se sentía segura de nuevo, de esa forma, abrazada a su ser amado. Las lágrimas resvalaban nuevamente por su rostro pero ahora no eran de tristeza sino de alivio y de alegría, no cesaban de caer pero ya nada le importaba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ran yo... -comenzó Conan sin dejar de abrazarla, se sentía raro rodenado el cuerpo de ella con unos brazos tan pequeños- No sabes lo mucho que siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal no...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Shhhh... -le dijo Ran apartándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No. Quiero explicártelo -pidió- Sé que debería de habértelo dicho hace mucho pero... no quería ponerte en peligro, esa sería la última cosa que desearía en este mundo. Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte pero no dejaré que te vayas sin que sepas toda la verdad -fue entonces cuando le contó todo lo ocurrido con la organización y el APTX 4869, sacando ciertas cosas para no alarmarla demasiado. Esperaba una reacción de sorpresa o enfado pero no ocurrió nada de eso sino que se quedaron en silencio- ¿Ran? -ahora^ella lloraba de nuevo (no está demasiado llorona¿? xDD)]. Aguardaba su respuesta.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ella por fin se secó las lágrimas y pudo hablar, aunque el sonido que salió de su garganta poco se parecía a la voz normal que tenía siempre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ya lo sabía, lo sabía todo. El profesor me lo contó; te oí hablar con Hattori por teléfono y supe que todo este tiempo habías sido tú.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Lo sabías? -se asombró Shinichi dentro del cuerpo de un niño de seis años.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ella asintió. Aunque su bocas no podían decirlo sus corazones hablaban por sí solos y se sintieron más unidos que nunca... y permanecieron así para siempre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Días después Shinichi volvió a casa, todo estaba como antes, excepto por el tamaño de su cuerpo, ahora su padre también estaba ayudándolo, y Heiji desde Osaka... finalmente unos meses después encontraron a la Oraganización y Shinichi y Haibara volvieron a ser los de antes...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FIN  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
====================================================================  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NOTAS: Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... el final es una auténtica mier** pero lo siento, cuando lo acabé estaba medio enferma y no fui capaz de mejorarlo... y ahora, meses depués, no me sentía con ganas de retomarlo y hacer un final decente... T_T Os dejo que me peguéis si no os gusta (aunque espero que no lo pongais en práctica xDD). Además el chapter me salió muy cortito porque el anterior era la unión de varios... pero en fin -_-U  
  
.  
  
.  
  
De toas formas espero vuestros comentarios (que me temo que esta vez van a ser más negativos que otra cosa, pero weno, eso siempre es constructivo ^.^UUUUU) así que dejad R/R o sino escribidme a: akima_chan@hotmail.com diciendo qué os ha parecido el fic en general o este chap en particular... ^___^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Felices vacaciones de Semana Santa --- Descansar, dormir y divertíos mucho!!! ^__________________^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¡¡¡Y con esto y un bizcocho... hasta el próximo fic-ocho!!! Jajaja, vaya rima más malaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! xDDDDDDD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
INFORMACIÓN: ¡¡¡VOY A SUBIR UN NUEVO FIC!!! SE TITULA ' E l m i s t e r i o d e l a I s l a S h i k k u ' y este es un breve resumen: Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha y Shiho van de 'vacaciones' a la Isla Shikku. Ran no sabe por qué Shinichi y esa extraña científica se llevan tan bien, piensa incluso que hay algo más entre ellos, y está enfadada con el detective. Por otro lado Kazuha intentará ayudarla, mientras que Heiji... pronto aparecerá ante ellos algo inesperado, uniendo sus destinos!!! Espero que lo leais!!!!!!!!! ^________________^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¡¡¡Dedico este fic a: Erika Kazuha y Yumiko Minamino!!! Por ser las primeras personas que leyeron mi primer fic de Conan ¡¡Un saludo wapísimas!! Y muchas gracias al resto de gente que se molestó en leerlo... sobre todo a Sonia (¡¡mucho ánimo apíxima!!) Por cierto, otra dedicatoria que casi se me olvida y sería imperdonable... DEDICO ESTE FIC (x tercera vez xDD) A MIS 'AMADOS' PROFESORES POR SUS ABURRIDAS EXPLICACIONES, QUE ME PERMITIERON VOLAR MI IMAGINACIÓN TANTAS VECES, Y ASÍ SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTE FIC Y LOS OTROS DOS (sobre todo el último, el de la Isla Shikku xDD) ¡¡¡GRACIAS PROFES!!! xDDDDD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Uuuunnnnn ssssssaaaaaaaaalllllllluuuuuuudddddeeeeetttttteeeeeeeeeee ddddddeeeeee Táigrïn Dido xDDDDDDDDD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
